Lady's Choice
by mardel
Summary: Dottie and Tiny finally get together


Lady's Choice by mardel

The Huntress Romance Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story, they are owned by USA Network.

Dottie had been thinking about Tiny again. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. She kept remembering his telling her he was willing to wait if he knew that one day she would be ready.

Brandi was spending her free time with Det. Harris, so she had no one to spend her free time with. She finished putting the last of Ralph's things in boxes and carried them to the garage. She had thrown a bunch of his stuff away. The only thing that was of use to her were is files. Those were stored in the back bed room. Tiny was expecting her at his place in a few hours. She was thinking of asking him to come to her house. She wanted to tell him she was ready but she didn't want to tell him at the bar. "Hello, what can I do for you?" he answered the phone at the bar.  
"Tiny, it's Dottie, "  
"Hey, Dottie your not calling to cancel I hope"  
"No, I was wondering if you could come here instead, I don't feel like being around other people tonight"  
"Sure if you want, do you want me to bring dinner with me?" he offered.  
"No, I'll take care of that come about seven OK"  
"I'm looking forward to it." He told her.

"You look beautiful, are you sure you want to stay home?" he asked when she opened the door. "Thank you, come in." Dottie smiled. He was looking good himself he was wearing a pair of dress pants with a trim cut suit coat and a equally slim cut t-shirt that showed his powerful build to best advantage.

Tiny noticed she was nervous, he didn't think it was because of him. "So what's the matter, Dorothy Ann you're upset."

"I'm not upset, just nervous." she stalled "Tell me what's bothering you, is Brandi behind this?" "No, it has nothing to do with Brandi." she picked up her cigarette and was about to light one when he stopped her.  
"Talk to me Dottie"  
"Hold me for a second." she looked up at him, about to forget about telling him and pretending she was fine. Tiny pulled her into his arms nearly crushing her against him. She rarely asked him for a hug, so he knew something was bothering her. Dottie closed her eyes and just enjoyed being in his embrace. She always felt so safe with his arms around her. Her relationship was so different with him from the way it had been with Ralph. Tiny wanted to take care of her, protect her and love her. Ralph had loved her, but in a different way. He had never been much for hugging or cuddling. It was all just different with Tiny.

Finally she pushed against him so that she could look into his eyes. " I think I'm ready now." she said.  
It took him a full thirty seconds to realize what she had told him. Then he smiled, his eyes lit up and he kissed her. It was like that kiss from the jail only this time Dottie was expecting it. She opened her mouth to him and he took position of her. Dottie's hands were spread wide across his back she could feel his muscles rippling beneath her fingers. Tiny was so happy he didn't know what to do but kiss her. He lifted her off her feet after that first kiss and twirled her around.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." he was smiling.  
"You have been wonderful to me ever since we met, can I ask a favor of you"  
"Anything Dottie, what do you need to ask?" he put her back on her feet,  
but kept hold of her with his hands on her waist. "Before we go to bed together, I want you to tell me the truth about something"  
"This doesn't sound good." he moved her to the couch and they sat down.  
Dottie reached for her cigarette again, and he lit it for her this time. "I was never with anyone but Ralph, and from what I've learned from you there are differences, big differences about what men like"  
"You lost me Dottie, what do you mean?" "You have either been putting on a really good act just to please me. Or he was not telling the way it is for all men. He said that the touching and foreplay was only for guys until they got the girl after he married her it was mostly over.  
He didn't spend much time on preliminaries"  
"He was telling you the truth as he knew it, but I do like the touching, and not just as a means of reaching a goal. Do you really think I've been pretending all this time'  
"No, but I've been fooled before." she put her cigarette out and leaned her head back against the couch. Tiny stood removed his jacket and then settled in next to her on the couch,  
pulling her so her head rested on his chest and shoulder. "When your really ready, I'll still be here." he told her and kissed the top of her head. Dottie liked the solid feeling of him beneath her cheek, she reached for his near hand and closed her hand over the place between his thumb and finger. His hands were warm, and they made almost three of hers. She still wanted to make love, he had just jumped to the conclusion that she wasn't really ready from her question. After enjoying his solid warmth for several minutes Dottie began to caress him. Tiny was enjoying holding her, his eyes closed. When he felt her soft touch on his waist. She was pulling his shirt out, then she was slipping a hand under to his bare skin. "I was right," she whispered, then he felt her fingers caressing his chest,  
moved on to caress him higher and around to the side stroking the edge of his pectoral muscle. Dottie was lifting his shirt up and off before he reacted. He wanted to see how far she would take it, before she stopped. Dottie threw his shirt on the coffee table and moved to straddle him for better access. She used both hands to caress his chest, testing his strength, feeling the power his body held in check. Tiny looked in her eyes and saw that she was very aroused by him, the feel and the sight combined were more than she was use to, it was over whelming her. "Your magnificent." she told him, "How many women have told you that before I wonder?" "None that mattered, none that I wanted to hear it from, like I do you." he flexed the portion of his chest she was stroking and was rewarded with her reaction. Dottie started when he flexed himself for her. She felt foolish for worshiping his build like this but it would probably be her only chance and she was taking it.  
Tiny was fully aroused now, and it wouldn't be the first time he had to leave with out making use of his erection. Once more wouldn't kill him, but she was really pushing his control this time.

Dottie leaned down and kissed his throat, licking her tongue into the hollow there. Then kissing down to the center of his chest, her fingers stroking over the rough male nipple on his left side. He groaned in response to her attention. She moved her mouth to cover the now tender area and he arched into her.  
"Dottie your playing with fire now." he warned her. "I'm not playing, this is serious"  
She drew him into her mouth and teased with her tongue until he was a hard nub of flesh under her control. Just when he was sure he couldn't take any more, she stretched to place a kiss on his mouth and he felt her hands unfastening his belt. She freed his straining erection from confinement and stroked him from base to tip. She noticed he was fully aroused, his nickname wasn't about his height.

Dottie stroked her hands over his throbbing organ, but the more attention she gave him the more he ached for her to mount him. Tiny finally took the situation under his control and moved over her, sliding his pants off and pushing her dress up and off. He positioned himself to mount her, pressing the tip of his throbbing cock against her wetness. Dottie spread her legs eagerly for him.  
"You're all mine"  
He thrust forward sending most of his long member deep between her legs.  
Dottie moaned her pleasure at his entry, she arched to meet his next thrust as he sent the rest of his distended cock deeper. He with drew and thrust, with drew and thrust, riding her to a long awaited climax. Dottie cried out her pleasure repeatedly, as he showed her he wanted to please her. He made sure she was well satisfied before finishing their joining and reaching his own powerful climax, the final dozen thrusts hard,  
fast and overwhelming.

"That was worth the wait." Tiny caressed a large hand over Dottie's back as he moved to the couch cushions and arranged her half on top of him half against the cushions. Dottie, smiled that was the understatement of the year. " I love you so much"  
"I love you Dorothy Ann." He kissed her mouth, then each cheek, her forehead.  
He sighed, content to just hold her now. His passion quenched for a time.

Dottie was the one who wanted more. "Tiny could we move this upstairs to my bedroom?" "Sure what ever you want honey." :

Dottie pulled back the sheets, and slipped under, feeling self conscious all of the sudden. Tiny smiled, and followed her. Not expecting to do anything other than cuddle with her now. Dottie rested against him, one hand absently caressing the other side of his wide chest. Tiny relaxed under her gentle caress. He liked being stroked. Everything didn't have to lead to sex.

"Tiny, would you let me control our lovemaking sometime?" The idea occurred to her, her ex had never let her take the lead.

"Of course, if you want to. It's an experience we share, there doesn't have to be only one of us in control." he smiled at her. " I can choose how and you will go along?" She wanted to make sure.  
"As long as you don't want to tie me up. I'm willing to follow your lead. What are you thinking Dottie?' He had noticed that certain gleam in her eyes.

"Just wondering if you would like to try something." She moved to straddle him again, only this time she could feel him swelling under her. She caressed his chest rocking over his growing erection. Her eyes dilated, she locked gazes with him as she stroked over him. " You are so hard for me stud, it feels so good." she rubbed herself against his straining arousal. Dottie lifted up positioning herself to take his swollen length up inside. "Oh, so much, you are so hard. Oh God." she rocked over him, seeking her own pleasure. Tiny thrust up, helping her to use him. He knew she would always want this type of joining, so he was willing to give her control. " Dottie you feel so tight, so hot. Ride me honey. Ride all of me." She hitched in her hip movements her first climax reached. Dottie panted as she was flying high from the wonderful feelings he sent all through her slim body. Tiny grasped her waist and helped her to reach a second and third orgasm.  
Helping her to find the perfect motion to reach her pleasure repeatedly. He was ready for his climax as she cried out her third. He thrust up hard, his cock pressing against her pubic bone. He worked to reach his climax, "Hold on honey, I'm almost there." He groaned out as he exploded, his hard shaft buried deep inside of her.

Dottie was so satisfied she drifted into sleep even before Tiny did. A sweet smile on her lips.

The next morning she woke to find him wrapped around her his arm holding her against him spoon fashion. His morning erection pressed full against her buttocks. Dottie liked that feeling and moved against him. She had always enjoyed sex first thing in the morning. It was getting Ralph to co-operate.  
But with Tiny it didn't feel like it would be difficult to persuade him. She moved her bottom stroking him. "Umm, you feel so good."

Tiny awoke to Dottie's urgent rubbing against his huge arousal. "Good morning, is that a hint?" he thrust his cock hard into her ass.  
'Umm, what do you think stud. I'd really like to go for a morning ride"  
Dottie urged him on. "Do you want to be the rider or the ridee?" Tiny reached around her body to fill his hand with her full breast. He teased her nipple into hardness with his thumb. While rocking his hips against her ass, pushing his cock deeper and deeper between her legs. "I want you to ride me, long and hard, like only you can cowboy." Dottie begged him. Tiny lifted her up so he could move into position, he thrust his swollen shaft hard into her hot wet opening. "Oh, that's tight, hold still for a second"  
He waited until she stretched to accommodate his massive erection. "God, that feel so good, use it all stud. Oh, so much."

Tiny gave her his all, thrusting long and deep, making her climax several times.  
He grunted out his own finish reached after she collapsed under him. He supported his weight, his cock jerking again and again as he spasmed to empty his sperm. Dottie was overcome. She never knew sex could be so overwhelming. "You are so good to me." she praised him afterwards. "I love you sweetheart, I want to please you." Tiny told her and kissed her before he climbed from the bed. "Do you have to leave"  
"I think I had better, you get some more sleep. I'll see you tonight at the bar"  
"I love you Warren Bellows"  
"I love you Dorothy Ann." :

"Hi," Dottie was wearing a dress that showed off her figure. She kissed Tiny's cheek, then touched a hand to his mustache. She was aroused already, just from seeing him, touching him.  
"Hi, are you ready for a nice dinner?" Tiny asked kissing her quickly. "Yeah, but I'd like to stop by your place on the way." she hinted.  
" If you want to, but we have reservations for seven." He escorted her out to the convertible. Opening her door and closing in behind her. Dottie watched him, his muscles rippling under his close fitting dress shirt. She loved the strength, she wanted to touch him every time she looked at him. And she could, he didn't mind. She was in heaven.

Tiny smiled, Dottie was staring at him again. Not that he minded, it was just so different from how their relationship had started. She wouldn't allow herself to look at him at first. Then she would sneak in glances. He finally had convinced her she could touch, but it had been one step at a time.

"Are you sure you want to stop at my place?" "I'm sure, I can't seem to get enough of you now. I need a refill. " she giggled.  
" I'm yours Dottie, ever since that day you cornered me for the parole violation.  
You have owned my heart, soul and body." he lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. Dottie was taken back by the sweet words. She wasn't use to poetry. "Oh, Tiny that is so sweet of you to say." "It's true, not just flowery words to impress you." "That's why it's so sweet I know you mean every word"  
Dottie moved so she could hug his free arm, her cheek resting against this upper arm. She sighed. Tiny was smiling, life was good. Dottie was finally with him, and he was enjoying every minute they were together.

end 


End file.
